


Questo è il tempo tuo e mio di vivere

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sarebbe così facile odiarlo, eppure Francesco non ci è mai riuscito, fin dal loro primo incontro.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Questo è il tempo tuo e mio di vivere

Sarebbe così facile odiarlo, eppure Francesco non ci è mai riuscito, fin dal loro primo incontro.

Le loro famiglie si detestano da così tanto tempo che nessuno saprebbe trovarne l’origine e anche loro non potevano sfuggire a quello, anzi a Francesco andrebbe anche bene poter odiare Lorenzo con tutto il cuore, solo che non ce la fa.

Lorenzo è diverso da qualsiasi mago che abbia mai conosciuto e lui ci ha provato ad odiarlo, odiarlo sul serio, ha speso anni ed anni a tentare di odiarlo e farsi odiare. Perché Lorenzo in qualche modo riesce ad attrarre tutti, e alla fine tutti lo amano ignorando i suoi difetti, specialmente la sua ambizione smisurata. Francesco riesce benissimo a cogliere il bagliore che brilla negli occhi di Lorenzo quando riesce a raggiungere un obbiettivo, tutta la scuola si aspetta che Lorenzo sarà il campione designato per il torneo tre maghi 1476, lui stesso si comporta come se mettere il suo nome nel calice fosse solo una mera formalità. E poi Francesco nota altre cose, che non dovrebbe notare.

Nota le labbra di Lorenzo, labbra piene che sembrano chiedere di essere baciate, il collo delicato, il sorriso aperto eppure malizioso, i fianchi agili e il sedere … Francesco è sicuro che potrebbe scrivere tomi interi sul sedere di Lorenzo, e sa bene quanto quei pensieri siano sbagliati. Perché sono nemici, perché sono due maschi e perché è sbagliato, i babbani sono più spietati sull’argomento con il rogo ma la comunità magica si limita a compiangere i sodomiti prima di isolarli.

Eppure Francesco non riesce a smettere di pensare a Lorenzo, di cercarlo con gli occhi quando hanno le stesse lezioni e di provocarlo sperando in una sua reazione furiosa, sembri un bambino che tira le trecce alla bambina di cui si è invaghito gli ha fatto notare Guglielmo una volta, e Francesco non gli ha parlato per una settimana.

Lorenzo poi ha popolato i suoi sogni, quei sogni inebrianti e indecenti da cui si svegliata con il fiato grosso, il sudore che gli imperlava la fronte e una fastidiosa erezione da soddisfare, quanto odiava quei sogni e quanto li desiderava, un po’ come Lorenzo stesso.

E quando finalmente accade è tutto così … perfetto, inizialmente aveva pensato di togliersi lo sfizio e farla finita, nemici come prima e addio ma non è stata così, non per loro.

Lorenzo lo ha lasciato fare, si è limitato a chiudere gli occhi e abbassarsi la tunica donandogli tutto sé stesso con un abbandono tale che Francesco aveva paura di romperlo, lo ha trattato per tutto il tempo come se fosse fatto di vetro, venerando ogni singola porzione di pelle dell’altro, godendo dei gemiti di Lorenzo … ha persino usato un incantesimo per prepararlo quando inizialmente pensava di aprirgli le gambe e basta.

Poi Lorenzo nei loro successivi incontri è cambiato, è diventato esigente e voglioso e Francesco vorrebbe davvero odiarlo ma ogni sua protesta si blocca sulle labbra di Lorenzo, labbra da baciare, succhiare, possedere, ogni suo rancore svanisce sulla pelle delicata di Lorenzo e il suo odio evapora tra le gambe di Lorenzo, riesce ad aprirle in maniera quasi oscena, come una cortigiana e allo stesso tempo con la delicatezza di una vergine e Francesco non ne ha mai abbastanza. Di notte in aule vuote, nei ripostigli, all’ombra degli alberi durante i fine settimana, ovunque l’altro decida e Francesco sa che dirà di si, gli dice sempre di si.

In quel momento si trovano vicini alla Foresta Proibita e Francesco vorrebbe che quei momenti non finissero mai. Sa bene che a breve Guglielmo comincerà a preoccuparsi, probabilmente il fratello di Lorenzo, quel Grifondoro testardo e incosciente di Giuliano, lo starà già cercando ma lui in quel momento desidera solo Lorenzo.

Sa che dovrebbe odiarlo, e gli è facile in altri momenti, quando sono lontani, quando lo vede primeggiare senza nemmeno sforzarsi ma in quel momento è diverso.

In quel momento sono solamente due ragazzi, non più fanciulli ma nemmeno uomini, che si stanno concedendo qualche momento di piacere rubato. Le labbra di Lorenzo sono gonfie di baci, i suoi baci, le mani del giovane Medici gli accarezzano dolcemente la schiena mentre le sue gambe, quelle gambe atletiche e sode che Francesco prima si è divertito a baciare e mordicchiare, sembra quasi che lo stiano imprigionando. E Francesco vorrebbe realmente restare lì, stretto in quell’abbraccio lussurioso con Lorenzo, rubargli gemiti e baci in ugual misura, godere delle sue mani esperte e delicate e del calore del suo corpo. Francesco si spinge con forza inseguendo il piacere, le mani di Lorenzo quasi bruciano sulla sua pelle mentre si spinge dentro di lui con movimenti frenetici, quanto sarebbe appagante poter passare tutta la sera a venerare il corpo dell’altro, portarlo all’esasperazione e poi lasciarlo così, nudo, implorante e impossibilitato a godere ma non hanno il tempo. Porta la mano sul sesso di Lorenzo e sente l’altro ansimare, quel membro virile è così congestionato e così grosso che per un istante Francesco fantastica di prenderlo in bocca e venire così, una mano tra le sue gambe e il sesso di Lorenzo nella sua bocca. Le unghie di Lorenzo gli si conficcano nella carne e Francesco non riesce a trattenere un grido, dolore, piacere e rabbia unite insieme. È vederlo così, gli occhi liquidi di piacere, le labbra gonfie che mormorano il suo nome, le gambe strette attorno alla vita e il suo membro pesante tra le mani che Francesco raggiunge l’orgasmo. Lorenzo lo segue poco dopo e non gli è mai sembrato così bello pensa Francesco mentre l’altro si sistema velocemente gli abiti prima di mormorare un incantesimo per apparire almeno presentabile.

<< Giuliano mi starà cercando, devo aiutarlo a ripassare >> mormora Lorenzo prima di dargli un ultimo bacio, e Francesco vorrebbe tanto poterlo trattenere.

<< E il torneo tre maghi? >> domanda, le delegazioni arriveranno nei prossimi giorni e suo zio Jacopo gli ha tassativamente ordinato di candidarsi, un Medici vincitore del torneo sarebbe un affronto troppo grande per la loro famiglia.

<< Hai appena fatto all’amore con il nuovo campione dell’1476, ricordalo >> gli urla Lorenzo prima di mettersi in direzione del castello e Francesco vorrebbe davvero odiarlo in quel momento, se solo non ne fosse così attratto.


End file.
